Fight
by I-luv-passions
Summary: Kay's secret love for boxing can end up having deadly consequences. [Updated]
1. Chapter One

"Watch out for the left! Okay, jab! Jab!"

"I'm jabbing, I'm jabbing!"

"Don't look at me! Pay attention to the fight! JAB!"

"I AM jabbing Sid!"

"That's it kid! Keep jabbin'! Show em' what yer made of! They don't stand a chance against you with a jab like that!"

Kay's arm flew by the face of her opponent at record speed. Out, back. Out, back. Out, back. There was no way she'd be able to dodge these for much longer. Sooner or later her fist would connect, and then **BAM!** Just like that. Kay would be the winner, and she'd prove to Johnny once and for all that she could do it. She was for real, and she didn't want anyone thinking otherwise.

Out, back. Out, back. Out, **CRACK!** Kay's fist rammed itself into the nose of her opponent. The girl flew back in obvious pain and fell down on the mat.

"That's my girl!" shouted Sid to everyone in the tiny gym. "I trained her! I taught her that jab! Haha!"

Kay backed away, and watched as the girl's trainer run into the ring to inspect his prize fighter.

"Her nose is broken! You broke her nose!" he screamed angrily.

"No pain, no gain," chuckled Sid, as he walked through the ropes and into the ring. "Nice work kid. You're all right."

"Thanks," she replied, flashing a smile to her coach.

As Sid began taking off Kay's gloves, she subtly examined the girl lying on the blood stained mat in front of her. Sometimes she wondered why she even loved this brutal sport.

"All done. Let's get you cleaned up, eh?"

"What?"

"You're eye kid. You've got yourself a pretty nice little trophy to show off to all yer friends at school," he grinned.

Kay's hand slowly and painfully made its way up towards her eye. It stung when she touched it, and for the first time, she realized she couldn't even see through it.

"Yeah, I know. It's pretty swollen," he offered, "but it'll heal. Forget about it."

Grabbing her by the arm, Sid quickly led her down the stairs to her locker. Her face and arms were soaked with sweat and she glistened in the dimly lighted room. She grabbed the cleanest towel she could find, and sat down on the bench behind her.

"You fought good today kid. Not everyone can do it like you can ya know. You're a natural! I saw it in you the first time we met." He sat down next to her and pulled out the First Aid Kit. "Now let's take a look at that."

'Sid is old,' Kay suddenly thought as she felt him rub something over the lump that was now her eye. She'd never really noticed exactly how old until now. Of course, that didn't matter to her at all. Strange as it sounds, he was actually one of her closest friends; a confidant whom she could tell anything to. She would trust him with her life any day of the week, and she was sure he felt the same. Their relationship was more of a mentor/student type than anything else, but there was more to it than that. She was the daughter he never had, and she took pleasure in knowing how important she was to him.

He'd often brag to her about how good he was when he was her age, and she couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "I was _the _fighter in my day, kid," he informed her. "No one could beat me. Everyone wanted a piece of Sid Spectacular!"

It was hard to imagine someone as small as Sid pounding on men three times his size. However, once you got to know him, it became apparent that what he lacked in height and build, he made up for in stamina and determination. He was tough as nails, and in the world of boxing that's the only thing that really matters.

She'd often thought about what her friends and family would think if they ever saw her in a fight. Could you imagine the look on her mother's face? It would be a Kodak moment, that's for sure. 'But it can never happen,' she thought sadly. 'No one can ever find out about it. No one can _ever_ know.'

She hid it relatively well. Arranging her schedule so that all her practices and fights wouldn't seem noticeable to anyone who asked where she was going. None of it was ever noticeable. She'd never even really been hurt until now. Lying her way out of this one would be tough, but she'd manage. She'd always managed somehow.

"All done. Now," said Sid as he stood up and put the kit back on the shelf, "remind me next time to work on a little ducking. You didn't even see that punch coming. Take a shower and get changed. I'll take you home."

Kay glanced up at the man she admired so. "Thanks."

"No problem kid. Anytime."

* * *

The short, athletic man made his way back upstairs to the tiny all night gym owned by his boss, Johnny Spencer. Now there was a guy you didn't want to meet in the ring. He'd eat you up and spit you out like nobody's business; one of the reasons why he was the man in charge around these parts. No matter what the circumstances, Johnny always came out on top. And he was _always _looking for fresh talent to attract paying customers.

"Hey Sid!" A large, muscular man wearing a muscle shirt and shorts ran up to him.

"What?"

"Man, I saw that fight earlier; you got quite a little boxer on your hands! She practically knocked that girl's nose off her face!"

"Yeah, I know. She's damn good. But I don't want her gettin' cocky. You, uhh... you think she's good enough for Johnny yet?"

"Are you kidding! Man, that girl _has_ what it takes, no doubt about it."

The tiny bell attached to the top of the door began to chime, and Sid turned around in time to see an all too familiar sight walk through the door.

'Damn cops,' he thought angrily. 'Why can't they just leave us the hell alone?' Sid walked over to the man and gave him the most polite smile he could muster at the moment.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald. I want to talk to you about someone I think you know."


	2. Chapter Two

Sid closed the door to his office, and watched as the officer made himself comfortable in the seat across from his desk.

"So, what can I do ya for?"

"Like I said," started Luis, "I want to talk to you about someone I think you know."

"Yeah? And who's that?"

"His name is Johnny Spencer, and I believe he owns this gym."

"Johnny! Well sure, I know him, he's my boss."

"Good. Rumour has it he runs illegal boxing matches somewhere in Harmony. Now you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you_?" _

Sid paused and thought for a moment. He knew about it all right. In fact, he was an intricate part in making sure everything ran smoothly. No cops, and no funny business. Johnny had always told him he'd better keep his big mouth shut; especially if he ever wanted to use it again.

"Sorry officer. I don't know what yer talkin' about. Now if you'll excuse me," he said, standing up, "I have to drive one of my students home."

Luis stood up and examined the calm and collected Sid. There was something about him... something off. He was lying; there was just no way to prove it.

"All right. If you find out, or remember _anything_, give me a call. Here's my card."

Sid smiled patiently as he took the card from Luis' hand. "Got it. I'll definitely give you a ring if I think of anythingIt was nice talkin' to ya."

"Right. Goodnight."

"Night officer."

Sid eyed Luis cautiously as he walked out of the office. He quickly tore up the card and threw it in the garbage. 'How the hell did he find out about-- I gotta let Johnny know,' he thought, and picked up the phone to start dialing.

* * *

Kay's brush made it's way swiftly through her hair before she was finally satisfied with the end result. She threw it in her bag, and casually zipped it up. Walking in front of the mirror, she scanned her face, giving it a once over. Her eye was undetectable. All she could make out was a giant black and blue bruise with a small slit situated somewhere in the middle.

"How am I ever gonna get myself out of this one?" She sighed heavily as she began to walk up the stairs. She smiled as Sid rushed over to her, car keys in hand.

"Listen kid, something came up. I can't drive you home."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. I can just walk I guess."

"Nah. There ain't know way I'm gonna let you walk home in a neighbourhood like this. Take my car," he smiled. He placed the keys to his red Porsche in her hand.

"What? You're letting _me _drive your car?"

The old man cringed at the thought of someone else behind the wheel of his baby. _No one _drove it but him. A subtle smirk reluctantly crept over his face as he watched her fill with excitement. "You earned it. Besides, I'll be seeing it again tomorrow morning. I expect you here around nine, got it?"

"Got it Sid. Thanks."

"No problem kid. Now hurry up and get home."

"All right. See ya tomorrow. And thanks again!"

"Drive safe!" he yelled after her. The last thing he needed was for his top fighter to be in an accident. Especially in _his _car.

* * *

The red Porsche safely pulled into the Bennett's garage, and Kay slowly made her way through the back door. It was almost one, and the lights were still on when she walked into the kitchen to find Miguel, Charity and Jessica all sitting around the table, admiring a picture that lay in between them.

"Hi Kay," greeted Miguel.

"Oh, hey Miguel," she replied, turning around to face the door. She threw her coat on a chair in the laundry room and bolted towards the stairs, avoiding eye contact.

"Kay, what do you think about this?" questioned Charity.

"About what?" she asked from halfway up the stairs.

"About this picture we found from the internet."

"Charity, I'm really tired right now. I'll just look at it when I get home tomorrow, okay?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "You know Kay, you've been going out a lot these past few months. What are you up to?"

"Do I always have to be up to something _Jessica? _Maybe it's none of your business."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Good night Kay," Charity's sugar coated voice floated up the stairs. Once she was gone, the surprised blonde turned back to her friends. "Did you guys notice Kay's face?"

"No," Miguel replied. "I didn't notice anything. Did you Jess?"

"No, nothing. Why? Charity, what did you see?"

"It... It was probably just a shadow or something. Forget about it."

* * *

After a quick bite to eat, Kay drove herself back to the gym for another day of training. She'd gotten as much sleep as she possibly could, and her anticipation to get back in the ring was already building. She changed into her usual red boxers and black tank top, put her hair in a high pony tail, and did a few warm ups. Skipping was always her favourite. It got her heart rate going, and unlike jumping jacks, it was an actual challenge. She waited for Sid to arrive.

About ten minutes later she heard the door chime, and turned to see her coach arriving late.

"All right kid! Let's get this show on the road! Did you do any warm ups?"

"All of them," she replied smugly. "You know, maybe if you actually got here _on time, _you would have seen-"

"Well that's too bad, cuz I had somewhere else to go first. Do em' again, and I don't wanna hear any arguments."

She was about to protest, but the look on the old man's face told her that it wouldn't do any good. She groaned inwardly as she watched him throw his gym bag on the floor, and trudge into the office to retrieve his schedule for the day.

9:20-9:51:

"Come on! You can do better than that! My dead grandmother can do more push-ups than you!"

10:00-10:15:

"Let's go! This treadmill isn't gonna run itself you know! FASTER!"

10:23-10:55:

"PUNCH HARDER! The bag doesn't have feelings Kay- KILL IT!"

11:05-12:00:

"Okay. Whenever someone tries to punch at you from the left, you always get sidetracked. Let's do it again..."

12:02:

"All right, that's enough. Take a break, and eat some lunch," Sid wheezed. "You're gonna kill me one day kid."

"Not if you kill me first," she replied, falling backwards onto the mat. "I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant."

Slowly she sat up and let Sid untie her gloves. She walked over to the vending machine and bought a sandwich. After it was unwrapped, she lazily plopped down onto a nearby couch to watch some of the guys work out. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hey Luis," said Sam as he sat down at his desk. He smiled at his friend across the room.

"Hi Sam. How was your lunch date with Grace?"

"It was great. We went to this new sidewalk cafe, and then we took a stroll through the park."

"Yeah, Sheridan and I go to the park all the time. There's this one bench near the pond that she loves to relax on."

"That's great Luis," Sam smiled. He was glad Luis had finally found someone special in his life. For far too long he'd neglected his own needs, and put his family ahead of everything else. But now that he and Sheridan had discovered the love in their hearts, he couldn't have been happier. "So how'd it go last night? Sorry I had to stick you with the late shift."

"It was no problem Sam, really. It went okay. I talked to this guy who said Spencer was his boss. When I asked him about the matches, he went into the 'I don't know nothing' mode."

"You buy it?"

"Not a chance. He's definitely hiding something. I just don't think he was intimidated enough to say anything. You know, I bet if you paid him a visit, he just might crack."

"You really think so?"

"Yes! Sam, Johnny Spencer has been a thorn in our side for far too long. We know he runs the illegal boxing ring in Harmony, and it needs to stop before he corrupts our town any further."

A sigh escaped the mouth of the police chief. He knew Luis was right. Spencer had to be stopped before he did anymore damage to the newly rediscovered nightlife of Harmony. It was Sam's job to prevent illegal happenings in this town, and that wasn't going to happen unless he put Johnny Spencer behind bars.

"Barbaric," Luis' voice pulled Sam back to the conversation at hand.

"What's that?"

"I said it's barbaric," repeated Luis who was looking at a file on his desk. "People will do anything for a little money won't they? The Combative Sports Act provides certain safeguards for boxing participants. They need to have physicals, and the presence of ringside physicians is a must. Johnny Spencer doesn't follow any of these laws. He serves alcohol to minors, and doesn't hesitate to get rid of people who stand in his way. We need to find something to shut him down Sam!"

"All right Luis, take it easy. Spencer will slip up sooner or later. And when he does, we'll nail him. In the mean time, I think I'll take your suggestion and pay that man at the gym a little visit."

* * *

12:45:

"Tight enough?"

"Yup," Kay replied, as she tried to wiggle her hand around. "Perfect. Now do the other one."

Sid slipped Kay's left glove on and began to lace it up. He watched carefully behind her back as a police cruiser pulled up outside.A man walked in wearing the same uniform as the cop he'd talked to last night.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Sid Malone?"

Kay's eyes widened at the sound of her father's voice coming from behind her. She started to breathe faster, and her heart rate began to climb rapidly.

"That's me. Listen, I already answered questions from that other guy," he stated, continuing on as if nothing was even happening.

"I know that. But now _I _have a few questions to ask you." He tapped Kay on the shoulder, but she didn't move. "Miss? Do you mind giving us a moment alone?"

She shook her head no, and ran off, her back still facing him. Once they were alone, Sam didn't hesitate to tell Sid exactly what was going on.

"Listen pal, I have a few questions, and I'm not leaving until _you_ or someone else around here answers them. Understand?"

"I'll answer them if I_ can, _Chief..._ Bennett?"_


	3. Chapter Three

"Yeah, it's Bennett. So what?"

"Uh... It's nothin'. This way," instructed Sid, pointing his arm in the direction of the office. For the second time in the last twenty four hours he was going to have to lie to a cop and cover for Johnny. "What can I do for the lovely Harmony P.D _this _time Chief Bennett?"

"Listen pal, I don't appreciate your attitude here. I'm just doing my job."

"Your _job _was already done last night. Now if you don'tmind- I _also _have a job to do."

"Actually, I _do _mind. I know you know something about the illegal activities of Johnny Spencer, and I'm not leaving here until my questions are answered, one way or another. Understand?"

Sid stood up and slammed his hands against his desk. "Obviously _you're_ the one who doesn't understand palley. There ain't no way I'm answerin' any more of your questions without my lawyer present."

"I've had just about enough of your-"

"Boys, boys," a cool, deep voice came from the door. "Please, calm down. You're starting to scare the men in the gym. They can hear you clear as a bell you know."

"Johnny! Uh, what are you doin' here boss? I got this situation under control."

"I own this place Sid, if you didn't happen notice. Now if you'll excuse us, the officer and I have some business to conduct."

"Uh, yes, right away sir," he answered, making his way out the door.

Sam smiled at the cowardly little man who was once so tough. 'So this is Spencer,' he thought. 'About time I met the man I'm going to bring down.'

"Officer... I believe you had some questions about my establishment?"

* * *

"Kay!" shouted Sid. "KAY!"

"I'm right here," she replied, walking over to him and out of sight from his office. "Keep it down why don't you?"

"Mind explainin' to me what that was all about?

"What what was all about?"

"That cop. He's yer old man?"

"What's it to you?" she asked defensively.

"Don't get cheeky with me kid. Where'd you learn to talk back that-a-wayz, anyway?"

"You," she answered.

"Ah, right," he laughed. "Guess that was bound to happen sooner or later. I have a very contagious personality you know."

She smiled.

"But anyway, you still haven't answered my question."

Kay sighed. "Yeah, that's him. But he doesn't know about my boxing Sid, I swear. No one does. Promise me you won't tell him I'm here."

"All right. Just as long as you keep him outta my business, got it?"

"I'll try."

"Good. Holy Camoly! Will you look at the time? It's almost one thirty! We got some time to make up for. Give me your gloves, and I'll finish lacen' em'."

"Not a problem." She stuck her arm out, and watched as the determined little man finished the task he had began earlier.

"Now," he started, "We're gonna do something a little new."

"Wait..."

"What now!"

"My dad--"

"Left when you weren't looking," he finished for her. "Now can I continue? We're gonna do something new today. I think you're ready for a little more of a challenge. You've killed every woman we brought in this ring with you. So today, you're gonna face a man."

"A man? As in, a_ male _boxer?"

"That's what I said, ain't it? You're not scared are ya? This ain't no time to chicken out."

"I'm _not_ scared! I can do it."

"Damn right you can kid! You're gonna kick his toukus all the way back to where ever it is he came from!" Sid chuckled. "So let's hurry up and get in few warm ups while we still can."

* * *

"Sid, are you sure about this? I mean, do you really think I can take this guy?" Kay asked as she glanced over to the other side of the ring.

"Rocko? You've gotta be kidding me. You're gonna kill him! Trust me kid, you ain't gotta worry about _anything_ out there; especially not with me in yer corner."

"Okay. Whatever you say. I can do this. I can do this," she breathed nervously. I can _do _this."

"Just remember to _duck. _He has a mean left hook."

"Right. Got it. Duck."

Kay punched her gloves together as Sid put her mouth piece in. 'I can do this,' she thought, 'I can do this. He's just like any other boxer I've ever faced. Just... with a little more testosterone. Well, unless you count Sheila. That chick was a man in a woman's body. Well, it looked pretty manly, I mean, but it's just that--'

The bell rang, signaling the start of the fight.

"All right Kay, get right into im' now!"

Both fighters glanced at each other, and Kay was sure she saw him smirk. If he thought this was going to be an easy victory, he had another thing coming.

Rocko's arm flew out as he tried to hit his opponent in the stomach. She moved sharply out of the way and got a quick shot in across his face.

"Did you see that?" someone from the crowd whispered. "That chick just got a hit in on Rocko! Either he's losin' it, or she's got spunk."

'Spunk,' Kay thought. 'I have spunk. What do you know?'

"PAY ATTENTION!" screamed Sid. "WATCH OUT FOR THAT HOOK!"

Rocko's fist flew into Kay's face, at what felt like 100mph. A tiny whimper of pain escaped her mouth as she landed a few feet in front of Sid.

"Get up kid! You're not gonna let one punch keep you down, are ya! You can do better than this!"

Shaking her head, Kay slowly began to climb her way onto her feet when an elbow connected with her back. She fell back down to the mat.

"HEY!" screamed Sid. "That's illegal!"

"Not in Johnny's gym," Rocko grinned. He bent down near Kay's face. "All's fair in love and war sweetheart," he whispered. "Now why don't you get up and go make me some dinner? Women shouldn't be out in the real world anyway. They might end up getting' themselves hurt."

As he turned and walked towards his corner, Kay felt her rage begin to take control. She jumped to her feet and raced over to where he was standing. A small tap on the shoulder was all it took to get his attention, and when he turned around to face her, a startled look evident on his face, he got exactly what he was asking for. His face met her fist in what was probably one of the hardest punches she'd ever given. He yelped in pain, and flew back into the ropes to rest his arms over them. "You little bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Just try it! I'm right here!" she taunted, waving her arms and inviting him to get a piece of the action. "Come and get me."

Rocko grunted as he charged at her with his arm extended. She ducked and got two punches in against his stomach. He backed away woozily, but still determined. She walked towards him, and the two engaged in a punching match they'd never forget. Arms flailed, fists connected, blood spilled, but both fighters continued to stand their ground.

"Come on kid, just a little longer!" Sid's fuzzy voice echoed throughout Kay's head. She glanced at Rocko who looked just as beat as she felt.

_'POW' _Her fist connected with his eye. _'POW' _His fist connected with her cheek..

'Hang on Kay,' she told herself. 'He's almost out. Just a couple more good shots!'

Rocko's dizzied mind spun as he observed his opponent. There was two of her now. No, wait- three. How was he ever gonna be able to fight three people?

"This is it!" someone's voice was heard over the cheers of the crowd. "He's gonna knock her block off!"

The tired, yet seemingly invincible man, stretched his elbow behind his head, ready to strike with the only remaining strength he could muster.

"DO IT NOW KID!" screamed Sid. "PUNCH LIKE I SHOWED YA!"

The fists of both fighters somehow managed to hit each other at the exact same moment, and they fell in unison onto the mat beneath them.

"Get up Kay..."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they observed the scene at hand. Rocko got beat by a girl! And beat bad too.

"They're both out!" a man shouted.

"Yeah, but who won!"

After several seconds of dead silence, a single eye fluttered open. It surveyed the blurry area around it. Rising to her feet, and using her last ounce of her strength, Kay walked over to where Rocko was lying. He was out cold. Everyone in the gym stood in shock as they watched her.

She managed a tiny smile as the ref signaled the end of the match, thrusting her arm into the air to signify her victory.

"Holy crap! How'd that chick get up after a blow like that?"

"YEEEEEEAAAAHHHH!" shouted Sid, as he raced into the ring. He grabbed a hold of Kay before she collapsed on the mat again. "THE WINNER! Right here!" He held her arm in the air, waving it around wildly. The obvious pride he felt surging through him was evident to everyone in the gym. Normally he wouldn't have exposed his feelings so openly, but after a win like this, how could he hold it in?

"Sid...? Wha... What happened? Did I do it? Did... Did I win?"

"You did more than win kid," he replied. "You knocked the _snot_ outta that loser!"

Kay glanced over her shoulder and saw a man trying to wake up Rocko by slapping his face.

"I did it? I actually beat him?" she asked again, unable to believe that she actually took on a man- and kicked his ass.

"Don't act so surprised kid, I_ am _your trainer after all. You know, this calls for a celebration! Me and you is going to the fanciest restaurant in town!"

"Okay. But... I think I need to sit down first. My head kinda hurts."

"Yeah, that kind of thing is sorta expected," answered Sid, and he lowered Kay out of the ring and into a chair. He took her gloves off and handed her an ice pack. "You fought good today kid. Listen, the Doc's gonna take a look at you now, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Sid practically skipped away from the chair that held his pride and joy, and entered his office. Johnny was sitting comfortably behind his desk.

"Did you see?" he asked.

"I saw."

"And? What do you think?"

"I think... I think you got yourself a winner here." He stood up and slowly walked next to Sid. Placing a large hand on his shoulder, he studied the tiny man before him.

"You mean--"

"You know what I mean. I'll book a match whenever you're ready. Your girl's gonna make you some big bucks Sid. The first woman boxer to join the underground ring." He waved his arm across the space in front of him as if both he and Sid could literally see the money pouring in. "The crowds are gonna go wild."


	4. Chapter Four

Sid bounced out of his office and made his way back to where Kay was sitting. She was nursing her throbbing head and black eye with an ice pack.

"I can't believe I actually beat him," she breathed in shock, more so to herself than her coach. "I mean, I _never _would have thought in a million years that I could do it!"

"What're you talkin' about kid? You're the best damn fighter in the entire state, and you know it."

Kay smiled. She always liked the way the old man exaggerated about her. He seemed so proud. "C'mon Sid, I'm no Lalia Ali."

"Not yet, but one day..." his eyes glistened at the thought. "Listen kid, why don't you take a couple days off? Get some rest and come back when you're ready."

"Really? Are you sure? What about my training? I don't want to lose my edge."

"Okay then- run for a few miles every morning, and when you're ready, just come back to the gym. I'll be here."

Kay smiled at the thought of having some time to herself. For the first time in a long time she could finally relax. "That's awesome Sid. Thanks."

He waved her off. "It's nothin'. And don't get to used to this generosity of mine, cuz it ain't gonna last forever. Now, what do you want to eat? I'm starving!"

* * *

Kay's alarm went off as the numbers on her clock turned to six. She stuck her arm out quickly to silence it. Getting up this early wasn't exactly her favourite thing in the world, but she knew she had to keep in shape if she was ever going to become good enough to make it professionally. In the bed to the right of her, Jessica began to stir. 

"Kay? Why did you set your alarm? It's still dark out, and you usually sleep in until _at least _twelve."

"I have some stuff to do. Go back to sleep Jess."

"Whatever," she mumbled, quickly turning onto her other side.

Kay yawned as she lazily made her way over to her dresser and changed into a pair of black and blue shorts and a black tank top that managed to reveal most of her flat stomach. She put her hair in a pony tail, grabbed her runners and headed downstairs to get something for breakfast. The sun would be up in about forty five minutes or so, and when that happened Kay would be half a mile away from her house. She grabbed a pop tart, threw it in the toaster and scarfed it down along with some orange juice. Then she tied her runners, and set off.

* * *

The air was beginning to heat up as Kay made her way down to the beach. Coming here was the way she always loved to end her runs. She hadn't been to the gym in about three days, but she felt more alive then she ever had. 

'God, it sure gets hot early in this town. I could use a rest.'

Falling gracefully onto the hot sand, Kay took a deep breath and melted away her troubles. She sat for a few minutes, admiring the scenery. The way the sun bounced off of the water made her feel happy; happier than she'd been in a long time, that's for sure. Tiny waves came crashing up to meet her. She kicked off her runners and socks, allowing the clear blue liquid to dance around her feet. Harmony was in for a heat wave this summer, and Kay couldn't have been happier.

A content sigh escaped her mouth, and her thoughts betrayed her with visions of the past. She remembered how miserable she was, obsessing over Miguel when he only had eyes for Charity. 'What a fool I was,' she thought, almost laughing out loud. Oddly enough, Miguel was the reason she joined the gym in the first place. In the beginning she figured it would just be a good chance to get into shape so he would notice her toned abs and sexy figure. It didn't take her long to realize that she was doing this for more reasons that just her childhood crush, however.

It felt good to be in shape, and when Sid introduced her to the world of professional boxing, she took to it like a fish to water. Mostly she used it as a way to get her rage towards Charity out in the open. God how she loved that punching bag.

A quick glance at her watch revealed that it was time to get home for lunch. She climbed to her feet, did a quick stretch and set off back towards her house. As she ran through the park, she couldn't help but notice a shirtless Fox Crane playing tennis on a nearby court. He stopped as he saw her jog by, giving her a very approving whistle. 'In his dreams,' she laughed to herself as she scurried along the path that led up to her street.

She arrived home to find both of her parents, along with Miguel, Charity and Jessica sitting around the kitchen table, happily eating lunch together.

"Hey guys," she panted, as she walked in and opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. "What's for lunch?"

"Kay," laughed Miguel as he watched his best friend chug the bottle's contents. "Take it easy. The rest of the world needs water to live too you know."

"Ha ha Miguel," she replied, making her way into the chair Grace had left empty for her, "very funny."

"Where were you? You didn't go running by yourself this morning did you?" questioned Sam.

"No..." she stammered, "I was... ummm..."

"Oh Sam," Grace began, "leave her alone. So she wants to go running in the mornings. Who can blame her? A summer morning in Harmony is a great time for a run, isn't it sweetie?"

"Yeah, it is. Thanks Mom," she smiled, pleasantly surprised that her mother was actually taking her side for once.

"Grace, you don't know how dangerous it can be for a young girl to be running around town alone. She could get hurt."

"Don't worry Daddy, I can take care of myself. Trust me."

"I do trust you Kay. And I think we all know you can take care of yourself," he said, motioning to her eye. He took a seat across from her at the table and unfolded the latest edition of _The Harmony Herald_ in front of his plate.

"Like I already told you, it was just a harmless fight. You can even ask Simone! The other girl started it, and I was just trying to defend myself." Although she didn't know all the details of her friend's secret past time, Simone always managed to cover for Kay when she needed help, just like she knew Kay would do the same for her. "It was nothing really. That girl just got what was coming to her."

"Listen, I'm just concerned about you. I don't want you getting hurt," her father replied, glancing at his daughter from above his paper.

An awkward silence fell over the room until Grace spoke up.

"So, Charity," she started. "Didn't you have some news you wanted to share with us?"

"Yes Aunt Grace, actually I do."

"Well, what is it Charity? What's your news?" asked Jessica

"Well, I've decided to help out at the hospital as a candy striper. It's the least I can do to help out the kind nurses who treated me after I was in that fire that killed my mother."

"That great Charity! Now we can volunteer together!"

"Yeah, isn't it? I'm really looking forward to starting tomorrow."

"I'm so proud of you Charity," sighed Miguel. "You're absolutely the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for. I love you."

"Awww, thanks Miguel. I love you too."

Kay rolled her eyes as she watched the two love birds share a kiss. Didn't they realize that doing things like that in public was very rude, not to mention disturbing? She quickly decided that she had had enough of family lunch hour at the Bennett's for one day. "Well, I think I'm done. Great lunch Mom."

Grace smiled. "Thanks Honey. There's some tomato soup cake in the fridge if you want it."

"Umm, that's all right Mom... I'm full."

"Oh well. It's there if you want it. So girls, what're your plans this afternoon?"

"Well Aunt Grace, Miguel and I were planning to--"Charity jumped as the phone interrupted her sentence.

"I'll get it," volunteered Sam, walking across the room and picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

There was a slight pause. "Is Kay there?"

Sam narrowed his eyes as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. It sounded oddly familiar, as if he'd heard it somewhere before. He just couldn't put his finger on who, or where..."Yes, she's here. May I ask who's calling?"

"Uhh, yeah, this is Joe. I'm her, uhh... friend."

"Don't you sound a little old to be her friend?"

There was no reply, and Sam felt himself becoming irritated.

"Who is it Daddy?" asked Jessica.

"It's some man, asking for Kay."

"A man? For me?"

"Yeah, he says he's your friend."

Kay froze. Sid wouldn't dare call her at her house, would he? She ran over to her father and grabbed the phone out of his hand. "Hello?"

"Kay!"

"Sid!" she whispered, moving around the corner and out of the kitchen, "Why are you calling here?"

"It's Johnny. He wants you to come back and start training again today. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure, but I thought-"

"I know kid, so did I. I'm sorry to cut you're vacation short and all that, but-"

"No, it's okay; I understand. When do you want me to come by?"

"As soon as you can. We've already lost half the day, so we should probably get started as soon as possible."

Kay's heart sank, and she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Sounds great. See you in a bit."

She hung up, and turned around to meet her father's questioning gaze.

"Who was that?"

"Just... a friend. Anyways, he needs me to help him do something, so I should probably get going."

She ran up the stairs and grabbed her gym bag. That was too close.

* * *

The tiny bell attached to the top of the door rang cheerfully as she entered the gym. Looking around, she saw Sid sitting in his office. He looked as though he was having an argument with someone, but she couldn't make out who it was. She shrugged it off and made her way over to the stairs that led to the locker room. Her heart raced with the thought of lacing up her gloves for another round in the ring. Who knew what Sid had cooked up for today? It sounded exciting, and although she hated to cut her vacation short, she had to admit that now that she was here, it felt pretty good to be back."Uh-oh. Spoke too soon."

As soon as she'd made it to the bottom of the stairs, she was met with about six or seven different officers staring her in the face; half of which she knew.

"Sorry guys," she giggled. "Wrong gym I guess?"

Turning around, she bounded as quickly as she could back up the stairs, and headed straight for the door. She looked over her shoulder to see if she was being followed, which thankfully, she was not.

"Oummf!" she grunted as she ran into something, sending her hard against the ground. Looking up, she saw the wide, astonished brown eyes of Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald staring down at her.


	5. Chapter Five

Adrenaline ran through her body, fuelling her anger as she slammed her bare fists into the punching bag.

_"Why!" _she cried angrily, "Why did it have to be this way? God, it isn't fair!"Kay Bennett fell heavily onto the ground, landing next to the swinging punching bag to her left. Tears were streaming down her face, and uncontrollable sobs could be heard echoing throughout the dark empty gym. The moonlight shone in from a nearby window, glimmering against the sweat that covered her face and arms.

"It isn't fair!" she cried to herself. "It isn't fair... It wasn't supposed to _be _like this. It isn't fair..."

Resting her face against her hands, her mind flashed back to the events of earlier in the day; the events that had ruined her life as she knew it.

* * *

"Kay? What the hell are you doing here!"

"Luis," she stammered, still in shock., "Umm... What are _you_ doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here? This is a very dangerous place to be hanging out in Kay. Now tell me just what you're up to, and tell me now_- before _I get angry."

"Well, it's a funny story actually," she laughed nervously. "You see, I was just looking for a place to work out. I'm getting a little out of shape you know."

Luis studied the girl in front of him. Out of shape? Yeah right- and pigs can fly. Kay was toned, and looking better than she ever had in her whole life; even more so than when she and Miguel used to play softball together. "Not from the look of it. You know, now that I think about it, you look like you've been working out for weeks- maybe even months! So don't lie to me, all right? Are you somehow involved with the people here?"

Kay stood up and shook the dust off of her shorts. "So what if I am? Who cares? It's hardly the crime of the century Luis. It's a _gym. _There's nothing _wrong_ with a girl wanting to keep in shape you know."

The officer blinked in surprise. His little brother's best friend had never given him lip like this before. "Excuse me? I'm not going to let you turn this into a sexist debate Kay. Just explain to me what the hell you're doing here, and maybe I won't tell your Dad. Now come on- just tell me the truth."

"Hey! Is there a problem here officer?"

Kay turned to see Sid walk out of his office. He took a firm position next to his student, and narrowed his eyes as he glared up at Luis. His expression was anything but pleasant and it looked like he was just itchin' for some action. 'He must really hate cops,' thought Kay.

"Hey! Is there a problem here Kay turned to see Sid walk out of his office. He took a firm position next to his student, and narrowed his eyes as he glared up at Luis. His expression was anything but pleasant and it looked like he was just itchin' for some action. 'He must really hate cops,' thought Kay. 

Her face reddened under Luis' hard gaze, and eventually she caved. Why did the Lopez-Fitzgerald boys have to be so damn intimidating?

"Fine," she hesitated. "You want the truth? Then I'll tell you."

"Ahem," a voice coughed from behind. "I'd like to know what's going on here as well young lady."

Damn. She knew that voice, and there was no mistaking it. As she watched her father take a stance next to Luis, she suddenly felt her courage fly out the window.

"Daddy... what brings you to the gym? Is Mom hassling you to get in shape or something? Because if she is, you know I really don't think you need-"

"Cut it out Kay. Now Luis asked you a question, and you were about to answer it. Don't stop on my account."

She cringed. Well, if they were going to find out what was going on, then they might as well hear her version of the story. "Fine, I'll tell you. I guess I might as well! You know, I don't even know what the big deal is! I come here to work out some times, okay? I come here to jog, and lift weights, and... and to _box. _I love boxing! What can I say? Sid here is coaching me, and although I'm not the greatest yet, he says I have potential to-"

"Whoa- _Box!" _Sam took a step back in shock. His baby girl... boxing!_ "_Do you have anyidea how _dangerous _that can be? I mean, what the _hell_ are you thinking Kay! Why would you _ever _want to participate in such a brutal, stupid, dangerous sport?"

"Mr. Bennett," Sid cut in, "with all do respect-"

"Butt out," interjected Luis. "This isn't anyone's business but their own."

"Listen pal, I've had just about enough of your-"

"Is that where all those cuts and bruises you've been getting are from? That black eye! You didn't get in a fight with some girl who provoked you, did you? You got those from boxing. Kay, _what_ are you thinking?"

Taking a deep breath, Kay began to relate her passion for the sport to her father. "Listen, I like to box, and I'm thinking that this is _my _life. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Well not anymore you can't," Sam scoffed, "you're grounded for a_ month _young lady. Probably even more when your mother finds out what you've been doing! Now come on, we're leaving."

He reached out and grabbed Kay's arm, pulling her towards the door. There was _no _way he was letting her stay here; or ever come back for that matter.

"I'm not going anywhere with-"

"Hey, leave her alone! If Kay doesn't want to go, then maybe you should-"

"I thought I told you to butt out!" shouted Luis.

"And I thought I made myself clear when I said I was _sick and tired_ of your attitude!"

"_My _attitude? Listen buddy, I don't know where you get off-"

"Let me _go!"_ struggled Kay. "I'm _not _leaving!" She broke free of her father's grip and took a few steps back. "I'm staying _here. _I have responsibilities, and I can't just-"

"Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett," he said in an irritated tone, "I told you that we were _leaving. _So get your butt into that cruiser _right now." _

"No."

"This is your _last_ warning Kay. Get into the car _now._"

Kay's gym bag dropped heavily onto the floor making an obvious _THUD. _She stood her ground, having no intention of leaving until her workout was finished.

"That is _it!" _Sam made his way over to Kay and placed one hand around her arm and another around her waist. He attempted to lift her up and make her leave by force. He was caught off guard, however, by her surprising amount of strength.

"Let me go! I'm _not leaving!" _She managed to get loose of the arm he held around her waist, but he was determined, and not even a herd of wild horses could stop Sam Bennett when he was wanted something done.

"Kay, _stop it!" _

"No!"

"Leave her alone!" Sid shouted. He began to make his way over to the ensuing 'Tug-Of-Kay' game, but was stopped by Luis. "Get the hell out of my way you damned--"

"Yeah, just say it! I dare you! You know, I have a good mind to arrest you right now."

"Oh yeah? For what?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can think up a few things."

"Think up? Or _make _up."

_"Pick _one."

"Dad, _stop _it! You're hurting my wrist!"

"I'm not letting you stay here Kay, so just stop fighting me on this one, and let's _go! _I'm losing my patience with you!"

"I'm _not _leaving."

"_Yes _you are."

_"No, _I am _not!" _

So this was it. This was what had single handedly destroyedher life as she knew it. She wasn't proud of her actions, but drastic times call for drastic measures right? Her father was never going to give up and she knew it. So the only thing she could do, she decided, was to take matters into her own hands.

"I'm _not _leaving and that's final!"

Her arm instinctively flew behind her, and extended forward. Her fingers had somehow managed to curl themselves into the shape of a fist, and she suddenly found them aiming at her father's jaw.Sam's head snapped back and the grip he held on his daughter's arm had suddenly disappeared. He fell back against the wall, nursing his reddened and now swollen face.

Kay cried out in pain as she held her hand limply against her leg. Sid ran over to take a look and then motioned for someone to get an ice pack.

"Dammit kid! You ain't supposed to be punchin' without your gloves! You wanna brake one a' your prized hands or somethin!"

Sam slowly rose to his feet and stared in shock at his daughter. Then, as silently as he arrived, he turned around and headed for the door. "Come on Luis. We're leaving."

* * *

Sid sighed as he tightened the last lace on Kay's right glove. 'Sometimes this kid can be so stubborn!' he thought to himself. 'But that's what I like about her. Never ready to give up. You can definitely tell I trained her.'

"Are you sure you're okay with this kid? It doesn't hurt?"

"No. It's fine."

"I mean, we can always take another day off if that's what it takes."

"I said I was fine Sid. Can we just start?"

"All right kid, but I gotta tell ya, most guys wouldn't be boxing right after they practically broke their hand, ya know? You got guts."

She smiled, shaking her head slightly. "It wasn't _that _bad."

"Yeah, well..." he trailed off. "So, what're you gonna do when we're done? You gonna go home?" he asked her as they walked over to the punching bag.

"I don't know... I don't know if I _can _go home. I _punched _my father in the face Sid." She cringed as she pictured his neck snapping back, and the look of horror on his face after he realized what had just happened. "I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine. He seems like a tough guy."

"Yeah," she smiled, "he is."

"And so are you. Now come on. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Well go ahead then! Who're you waiting for, the Pope?"

"All right, all right," she replied. "Let's get this over with then." It took more than a few hours to get through Sid's entire training schedule, but he insisted on making sure it was done thoroughly. Though her body was in tune with the exercise, her mind was clearly elsewhere. As they neared the end of the session, Sid guided his student over to one of the punching bags on the far side of the room.

At first Kay found herself hitting the giant bag softly. It took a few minutes, but after she was warmed up, she began to give it her all. Her fist hit the surface of the bag with full force. 'Who is he to tell me what I can and can't do anyway?' she thought angrily. 'This is _my _life and no one rules it but _me. _Why doesn't he go yell at Charity? Frail, skinny little Charity. I wish I could get her in the ring. Man, I'd poundthat stupid little-'

"Calm down kid! You're gonna knock old Sid on his big behind! The Doc says somethin' like that ain't good for my posture ya know?"

"Sorry," she muttered. She could hear the words that were coming out of his mouth, but she obviously didn't comprehend them. The thoughts in her head were beginning to overwhelm her, and her punches connected with all her strength against the now swinging bag.

'I wonder what Miguel would think if I actually did that to sweet innocent Charity. Or Mother! I can see it now: _"Oh Kay! How could you hurt poor cousin Charity that way? Her Mother died in a fire!" _Well _gee _Mom, maybe it's because I _want_ to? Because I _deserve _to? That wench stole everything from me. My _room_,' she punched harder, 'my _friends, _my _life!' _

"Okay, I think that's enough for now. Take a breather and we'll-" Sid was cut off by a swinging bag about to hit him smack in the stomach. He grabbed hold of it, but was obviously unsuccessful as he fell to the ground. "Dammit!" he yelled.

Kay stopped and glanced down at the floor. She caught hold of the swinging back and brought it to a stop. "Woops."

"Help me up why don't ya!"

"Sorry Sid. I guess I just got a little carried away," she apologized as she helped him hop over to a nearby bench. They both collapsed onto it, exasperated.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What in the world got you all worked up Kay? You looked like you were ready to tear into a grizzly bear or somethin'."

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Something inside me just exploded. There's a lot of things you don't know about me Sid. I took up boxing mainly to get me feelings out in the open."

"So that's why you're here is it? And here I go thinkin' maybe you liked old Sid."

"You know I love you," she managed a small laugh. "But there's just some things..."

"All right now, don't be going all ooey gooey on me kid. I ain't that type of guy."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Sid spied the young girl carefully. Something was eating away at her, despite the obvious; probably more family troubles. Well, if everyone in her family was getting under her skin the way they seemed to be, who could she talk to about her problems? 'Friends?' he thought hopefully. Why wouldn't she have already told them what was going on? They must be part of the problem too.

'She needs someone to confide in,' his conscience attacked him. 'I don't see anyone else around to help, do you?' Sid let out a loud mental groan as he faced the fact that he was probably the only person she could turn too. So, mustering up all the courage he had, he approached the situation the only way he knew how.

"Just tellme what's going on so I can help you, got it? You'll probably feel better if you... you know, get things out in the open.

"Really Sid, I'm just not in the mood to gab," she answered, somewhat touched by his offer to help. "I think I just need to be alone for awhile."

The old man felt his cheeks turn crimson at her blatant refusal to talk with him. "Alone? Are you sure? But what about practice?"

"Can we do it another time? I swear, I'll stay longer hours or whatever it takes to make it up. It's not like there's anywhere important I have to be these days."

"All right kid. You got yourself a deal I guess. Just try and stay out of trouble, ya hear? And if you need anything, just call me. You know the number of that portable phone thing I carry around don't ya?"

Kay managed a feeble laugh through the tears that she could already feel forming in her burning eye sockets. "You mean your cell number? Yeah, I know it. It's right up here, along with everything else you taught me." She tapped her temple lightly.

"Okay. Then I guess I better be going. It's getting kinda dark outside, and the gym's gonna be closin' soon. You're sure-"

"I'm _sure_."

"All right then. See ya kid." Sid made his way over to his office and grabbed his coat, staring at Kay through the glass. He watched as everyone began to leave. Everyone, but her.

* * *

A loud scream echoed in the gym as she punched the bag with all her might. There was no use in denying it. Her life was ruined. Her Dad hated her, and she was pretty sure that the rest of her family probably did as well. Not to mention Luis. He'd probably told Sheridan about what happened, who probably told Ethan, her own half-brother. And she was pretty sure he'd told Theresa, who definitely would have told Miguel and Charity if they didn't know by now.

Sweat continued to pour down the smooth edges of her skin. She could feel her tears being replaced by new ones. Everyone in the gym had cleared out, leaving Kay alone with her thoughts. She locked the door, and turned out the lights. How was she going to face them? How could she bear to see them again after today? There was no way...

The echoing of her bare fists bounced off the walls as if they were mirrors in a funhouse, teasing her, whispering to her, haunting her.

"That's _it!" _she finally yelled. "I can't take it anymore! Everyone _hates _me, I know it! How can I go on livinglike this? I can't! I'm not _strong _enough... I can't _do_ it anymore. I just can't..."

She wriggled her fingers and wiped her exhausted face of the constant reminder that her life was beyond repair. Looking up, she eyed a large beam going from one end of the gym's ceiling to the other. "Perfect," she whispered coolly.

She slowly made her way over to the large box that contained most of the warm up equipment; skipping ropes, a few stray weights and more. She was exhausted, but she knew this couldn't wait. She might change her mind, and she couldn't afford to waste time thinking. She pulled out two large, thick ropes and tied them together, making a noose at the bottom of her creation. She put it around her neck for measurement, determining that it would do the job nicely, if not nicer, than anything else she could think of.

It took four tries to get the rope to hang over the beam. She tied the loose end down and carried a chair over to the right spot. She didn't want anything messy. This would have to do. One foot casually made it's way onto the chair followed shortly by the other. She looped the noose around her neck, and stood, as if frozen on stage, waiting for her cue.

'Just do it. Get it over with already. This is no time for games.'

Her feet swayed dangerously, threatening to knock the chair over at any moment. A million thoughts rushed through her brain.

_'What will people think of me? Why aren't they out looking? Aren't they worried? Is this really the right thing to do? Maybe there's an easier way. What about Miguel? What about Simone and Jessica? My parents? I hope this doesn't make a mess. I wonder what's waiting for me on the other side. I wonder what they'll write on my tombstone. I wonder if they'll miss me..." _

She paused. 'This would be taking the easy way out, wouldn't it... I don't even deserve to end my suffering like this. I don't deserve something this good. I'm not worth it.'

The next few minutes that passed seemed like an eternity. There was only one thing to do. Yanking the rope from around her neck, she fell to the ground in a heap of sobs. "I am _so _pathetic," she cried. "It's the perfect solution, and I don't even have the guts to follow through with it. I'm not even good enough for nothingness. I am so pathetic. _Pathetic." _

A slight shuffling sound caught her attention, and she turned around to see a dark figure standing a few meters away. "My, my, aren't we the little drama queen. What are you doing?" it asked in a plain, unwavering tone.

At a loss for words, the only thing she could do was stammer. "I, uh... I'm... None of your business, that's what." How did this guy get in here anyway? Had she been too wrapped up in her own thoughts not to have heard the bell on the door, chime?

"I think I have a right to know what you're doing in my gym this late at night. Why don't you take your pity and self loathing elsewhere? I don't have time for losers. And besides, the last thing I need is more cops swarming around."

Kay stood up, shocked as the figure walked into the moon light, revealing himself to be none other than Johnny Spencer. He crossed his arms, the crisp white pinstripes on his suit becoming wrinkled and uneven.

"Mr. Spencer," she breathed, still in shock that she had been caught; not to mention _who_ had caught her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make trouble."

The man's plain black eyes scanned over her, and she shivered as she watched him evaluate what he saw. "You're Sid's kid?"

"Yes sir."

"Sid speaks highly of you."

"Thank you. He's a good guy."

"You think so? I don't see what's so good about him. Not after tonight anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you. Sid vouched for you sweetheart, and then you go and do something stupid like this? I ought to ring his neck for recommending you to me."

Kay took a deep breath. Sid had recommended her to Johnny, and the only thing she could do was get him in hot water. "Recommend me for what?" she asked.

"To box. For money." He ran a hand through the black hair that was slicked tightly to the top of his head.

"Money?" she exclaimed. "You mean like a real match? A professional match?"

"Sort of. See, what I do is I take nobody's like you, and turn them into somebody's, like me. You fight for me, I give you money. That's how it works. The only catch is that it isn't made public. Nobody knows about it except a select group of individuals- and, of course, the paying customer."

"You mean it's illegal," she translated for him.

He scoffed at her bluntness. "Pretty much. But anyway, that's all history now. After tonight, I realize I don't have any use for you after all. I want you out of here in two minutes. And clean up that junk. This is a business, not a playground." He spun around on his heel, heading back into the darkness from whence he came.

"Wait!" she called after him. "I can do it. I can box for you, no questions asked."

"I already told you, I don't have time for losers."

"I'm telling you, I can _do_ this. Just give me a chance to prove myself! If not for me, then for Sid. Please..." she trailed off.

There was a brief pause before Johnny replied, not even bothering to turn around and face her. "All right. Friday night, eight thirty. Sid will show you where to go. And kid? You'd better not make me regret this."


	6. Chapter Six

_Wow, an update if anyone cares, lol. I'd pretty much left this story for dead, but I had half of the next chapter written, so I just decided to finish it. Anyway, that kind of got my interest back into the storyline a bit, but I definitely had some editing to do. I started writing this story about three years ago, and I was appalled at how poorly written it actually was. Long story short, I did a bit of editing and made some minor changes in the previous chapters; the last chapter in particular. I'm not sure if it'll ever get finished, but then, I was sure it would never be updated again and here we are, lol. So, if anyone cares, here's the next chapter. The earlier ones were pretty short, so if and when I add anymore, they'll definitely be longer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed earlier; I really appreciate it. :)_

* * *

So that was that. Johnny had given Kay the break she needed to get back on her feet, and Sid was more than willing to help. The excessive training was beginning to take its toll, but she knew that it had to be done if she wanted to win.

After that night when Johnny had found her, Kay couldn't help but feel a sense of relief wash over her soul. He was giving her a chance; a chance to redeem herself after what she'd almost done. It didn't seem to matter what anyone else thought anymore. She couldn't change who she was, and to be quite honest, she didn't really want to.

Her mother had come to the gym, begging her to come home. She refused of course, telling her that she would be fine staying right where she was. It was hard. For the first time in so many months, it broke her heart to see the pain in her mother's eyes. Kay could tell that she just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. No more David Hastings or Ivy Crane to get in the way of her happiness with Sam. She just wanted her family back.

She'd arranged for Simone to bring her some clothes, and the necessary items she needed until she was able to get back on her feet again. Living in a tiny, dank dressing room down the hall from Sid's office was no picnic. She would need all the support she could get.

When Friday finally rolled around, Sid found himself torn between pushing Kay to do her best, or taking her across the Canadian border and away from all this drama.

"I'll be okay," she reassured him. "I can do this. I have to do this."

What the hell was wrong with him anyway? Why did he even care so much about this girl? He'd sent countless men into Johnny's ring with no fear whatsoever for their safety. Why did this have to be so different? What made _her _so damn special?

'Whatever it is,' he told himself, 'I can't just forget about it now. This kid ain't gonna stop for nothin' or nobody. She needs me, and by God I'm gonna be there for her. This is the most important match in her career so far; the determining factor in whether or not she can make it in this business. Tonight, we find out if this kid actually has what it takes.'

* * *

The stench of cigarette smoke coated the alley walls as Kay and Sid made their way through them. They came upon a man dressed in black, who kindly opened a tiny green door leading into a run down warehouse on the bad side of town. As she walked down the oil stained ramp, the sound of people cheering and yelling crashed upon her ears. The arena wasn't too far away, and Kay found herself wondering just how Johnny managed to fit everything into what seemed like a tiny, meaningless building.

"This way," directed Sid, and he gestured for Kay to follow. She felt the gaze of men around her falling upon her body, and she pulled her jacket tightly against herself as if for protection. They hooted and howled as the pair made their way into the locker room.

"Ignore them. Those dirty boys just can't help but appreciate a pretty lady," a feminine voice came from behind. Kay turned to see an older, black haired woman in her mid twenties massaging the shoulders of a large, muscular man. "I'm Joanna," she smiled. "Jo for short. This here's my man, Denny. I'd shake your hand, but as you can see, I'm a little busy at the moment."

The man smiled, and Kay felt herself becoming a little less tense. "Kay," she introduced herself.

"What brings you down to a place like this Kay?" her new friend inquired.

"She's with me," Sid interrupted, walking back to stand with his student.

"Don't tell me _you're_ fighting tonight!" Jo exclaimed in shock.

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous."

"Then why do you need another ringside girl if not for yourself?"

"I am not a _ringside _girl," stated Kay defensively. "Whatever that is anyway. I'm here to box."

Denny looked up, eyeing the girl in front of him. "You? Boxing?"

"Yeah," she replied. "What's it to you?"

"Kay here is the first woman boxer ever to be allowed into Johnny's ring. I vouched for her myself, and tonight she's gonna go out there and kick some major ass."

"Well I'll be damned. You go girl!" Jo ran over and wrapped her arms tightly around Kay. "I never thought I'd see the day. You must be pretty good if Johnny's willing to let you fight _here_."

"Either that, or profits are down and he just wants to add a little flavour to the menu." Denny grabbed his girlfriend's arm and pulled her into his lap. She playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't listen to him. I'm sure you'll do great. Any idea who you're fighting?"

Kay narrowed her eyes as she tried to recall the name of her opponent. "I'm not sure... Spike something?"

"Spike Savage?" Denny laughed. "Oh man, this is one match I gotta see."

"What's so bad about Spike Savage?" she asked.

"We don't got time to be standing around," Sid finally intervened. "Let's go. You got a match to get ready for." He lead Kay towards the small side dressing room in which she was supposed to get ready.

"What was that all about?" she asked as she dropped her bag on the bench beside her. "Why do I have an uneasy feeling about this Spike guy?"

"Don't worry about it, he's nothing. Just another opponent to beat and nothing more. You need to concentrate on keeping your game up."

As Sid opened the door to leave the room, Kay couldn't help but overhear Denny's mocking laughter continue to echo in the distance.

* * *

"Tell me what that was all about," she said to Sid as she finished putting her hair in a pony tail. She had changed into her customary shorts and tank top, and was just about ready to make her way to the ring.

"I told you to forget about it."

She sighed. This wasn't going exactly as she imagined it would. 'Forget about it,' she repeated in her head. 'Forget about it.'

"You almost ready kid?"

"Yup," she gave a half-hearted smile. "Sid?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm going to win?"

"Kid, I think that if you truly want to win, then you'll win. Give me your hand."

Kay held out her hand and watched as Sid laced up her gloves. When he was finished, the pair made their way onto the sidelines of the ring, and into the dingy arena filled with what seemed like hundreds of cheering people. The smell of cheap booze and cigarettes hit her instantly, and she quickly shook her head to regain her composure. They had just managed to catch the end of the eighth round, and Kay watched as the ref. counted to ten. The loser had been K.O'd, and was in obvious need of medical attention.

"Where's the doctor?" Kay whispered to Sid.

"There ain't one."

"What? But isn't it mandatory to-"

"Not here it ain't. You're in Johnny's place kid, and when you're here, you follow Johnny's rules. If you don't win, you deserve what you get. That's Johnny's motto. Now come on, it's almost time."

People began tossing beer cans and garbage as the loser had to be dragged back into the dressing room. She watched as the man who had won began to climb out of the ring. Followed by his trainer, he walked slowly past her, eyeing her cautiously before heading into the back.

Sid grabbed her arm, pulling her up into the corner of the ring. Her heart began to pound quickly, and she couldn't help but notice the way everyone was whispering. 'Take it easy,' she tried to calm herself. 'Just pretend like they aren't even there.'

"Get that chick outta the ring!" some guy yelled.

"Yeah!" joined another, "I didn't come here to watch Foxy Boxing! I paid good money to watch a _real _fight!"

A chorus of agreements surged throughout the building until the announcer finally grabbed the mike and walked into the middle of the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen," he started, "for your enjoyment, Mr. Spencer proudly brings to you, the first ever _woman_ boxer allowed to fight in his elite club of athletes!" The reaction was a mix of both boo's and groans. Who would let some stupid woman box against a man anyway? That wouldn't even be a fair fight!

He continued. "Tonight, in _this very arena_, Kay The Killer will attempt to subdue the one and only Spiiiiike Saaaaaaavaaaaage!"

Kay tilted her head down towards Sid. "Kay the Killer?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me," he chuckled, "It wasn't my idea. If I had to call you anything, it'd be Kay The Kitten."

"Very funny," she smiled, turning back around to face the crowd. She raised her arms in the air, and almost relished the disapproving sound that was aimed in her direction. She figured if she was going to be pinned as the useless bad guy, then she might as well enjoy it.

She waited a few minutes as her opponent was introduced to some loud heavy metal song she'd never heard before. Small beads of sweat began to appear on her forehead, and she wished the fight would just start already. Spike Savage, as he was called, didn't appear to be quite as savage as one might have thought. He was indeed a large man, but not nearly as large as Denny, or the man who had won the previous match. He had short spiky hair, and a handsome face. The tattoo on his left arm, a brightly coloured red dragon, was probably just for show, Kay thought. She studied his movements carefully as the bell rang to signify the beginning of the fight.

"All right kid," shouted Sid, "remember what I told you about movement!"

A punch flew at her face, and she quickly stepped to the side, sneaking in a nice hook against the side of Spike's ribs. He turned around, attempting to get a hit in on her face before she could move. She bent her head back, and watched as Spike's fist hit the air. Extending her arm, she gave him a hard looking uppercut before quickly jumping back and moving away to safety. She raised her gloves in defence, and watched as her opponent tried to shake off the hit he'd just received.

"Atta' girl!" Sid yelled over the growing boo's emanating from the seats.

Kay caught a glimpse of Jo and Denny sitting in the crowd, but focused her attention on the situation at hand. Six more rounds into the fight, and Kay had felt the pain of Spike's fists all throughout the top half of her body. Not to say that she wasn't putting up much of a fight however. In fact, if anyone was feeling the pain in this match, it was definitely not her. Her arm jabbed outward, making contact with Spike's cheek just before the bell rang, signifying the end of the sixth round.

She sank slowly onto a tiny stool in the corner of the ring, allowing Sid to wipe the sweat off of her face.

"You're doin' great kid." She tried to nod her head, but was confused at the sight of some blurry lights in the distance. "Stay with me here Kay," warned Sid. He grabbed her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. "We're almost through this. God only knows how many people didn't even think you'd last this long. You're doing great! Now, he's getting tired, ya hear that? You just gotta keep moving; keep workin' him until he can't take it anymore. Listen to me!" he smacked the side of her face gently. The bell rang.

"Now get in there and make me proud!" he shoved her back into the ring.

'Focus,' she told herself. 'Focus! You didn't work this hard just to lose now, did you?'

Both fighters stood southpaw, ready to finally end this, here and now. Spike's arm attempted to hit her in the jaw, but she had her defences up. His fist hit her glove, and they both backed away, trying to grab the upper hand. Sweat covered Kay's skin as she watched her opponent charge toward her. She felt her head snap back as he delivered an uppercut to the bottom of her chin, quickly followed by a jab to her face.

A whimper escaped her mouth as she felt a large portion of skin above her eyebrow brake open. Fresh, hot blood dripped heavily down her face, and she began to see red, literally. Grabbing hold of the ropes for support, she watched as her opponent basked in the growing praise from the crowd around him. 'You haven't won _yet _honey' the angry voice inside her head muttered.

Her breath became heavier. Anger boiled throughout her body, and she briskly walked over to where he was standing. Old memories of her mother, Charity, and everyone else who had treated her poorly ran throughout her brain. She felt the adrenaline rush, and realized that this had to end, here and now.

Spike's body swayed from side to side, and he was unable to hide the fact that he was almost out of gas. He didn't seem to care however, as all of his troubles were lying on the ground, unconscious in a pool of blood- or so he thought.. A slight tap on his shoulder pulled him back to reality, and for the first time since he'd knocked Kay down, he suddenly realized that he hadn't heard the bell ring. With a slight gasp, he slowly spun around. His face met the angry fist of his opponent, and he was quickly knocked out, lying face down on the mat below.

A deafening silence overwhelmed the entire arena. Nobody knew what to do or say. Kay stood, catching her breath. She surveyed the faces around her, almost laughing at all the gaping mouths she saw. She felt the ref. walk next to her and grab her arm. As he raised it into the air, the seats suddenly seemed to explode with jumping people and wild cheers. Almost everyone was yelling in excitement, with the exception of those who'd bet on Spike to win, of course.

'Oh my God,' Kay thought to herself, a giant smile spreading across her face. "I won! I actually won!"

"You did it kid!" Sid ran into the ring, scooping Kay up in his small, but deceivingly strong arms. "I knew you could, I knew it! I'm so proud of you!"

Kay laughed, hugging her coach in return. She smiled at Jo and Denny, who were both cheering for her. She did it. She actually _did _it. This was only the beginning, but it was definitely the beginning of something great.

* * *

The next few months seemed to pass by in a blur. Although Kay knew that Johnny had been impressed by her win over Spike, she also knew that she still had a long way to go before he, and every other man that boxed in that arena, would ever respect her completely. Sid made sure to keep his star pupil in shape, increasing her training sessions to almost more length than she could handle. Often times she wondered if there was such a thing as being _too _in shape.

She'd heard from Sid that Johnny wanted her back in the ring as a regular, and this news couldn't have come at a better time. Because she had won her first match, Kay soon found herself with a sickeningly large amount of money in her bank account. 'All from that one fight,' she marveled at the thought. Since then she'd only fought two more times; one win and one loss. She grew angry when she realized just how much money she'd lost by not winning her last fight, and she vowed to work harder if it meant keeping her cash flow steady. She needed that money now more than ever, considering the fact that she hadn't had contact with any member of her family since that fateful day back at the gym.

It still hadn't hit her, the severity of what she did that day. Striking her father had changed everything. How could she face him knowing what she did? It was unbearable. She'd confided in Simone about the way she felt, and she, in return, told Kay about everything that was happening back at her house. She informed her of the way in which her absence had put a visible strain on her parents marriage. Grace, apparently, was spending a lot more time with David Hastings than she had been before, and Sam... well, Sam was never really home anymore. He'd been spending a lot of time at the station, Simone told her, obsessed with some case or another.

But none of that mattered. Those weren't her problems to deal with. She had responsibilities, and she'd be damned if she let anything get in the way of her maintaining them. Jo and Denny had become her number one supporters throughout this transition period, and Kay soon found herself renting out a room in their large apartment on the east side of Harmony. It was there that Simone often came to chat, trying to convince her friend to return home for a visit.

"It's not like you have to stay," she persisted. "Just go for an hour or two and let your parents know you're all right."

"Why should I? You're doing a perfectly fine job of it as it is."

Simone shook her head. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn Kay? You know, I'm sure Miguel would like to see you."

"Is that your ace?" Kay laughed. "Is that the card you've been waiting to play since the day you got here? Simone, I don't care about Miguel anymore. He forgot about me a long time ago, and now I've forgotten about him too. Besides, I have another man in my life these days. He may be old and wrinkly, and really, really bossy, but I love him." She smiled as she pictured Sid, and what he might say if he ever heard his student talk about him that way.

"Fine, I won't push you anymore. But would you at least tell me what you do all day? I mean, look at this place! It's so big you'd think it belonged to a Crane. Where are you getting all this money from?"

"Simone, I've told you, I can't talk about it. And _no _it has nothing to do with drugs. And _no, _I can honestly say I'm _not _a hooker. Just trust me all right? I know what I'm doing."

That was the last Kay had heard on the subject of money from Simone, and she was grateful of that fact, to say the least. Long gone were the days of sipping coffee at the Book Cafe, or grabbing a quick meal at the Seascape. Times had changed, and now, whenever she had a spare moment, Kay found herself dining out at restaurants she had never been able to afford before. At least here she was sure not to run into anyone she knew. Granted, she had seen Julian Crane on more than one occasion, but he in turn, had never even recognized her. As long as she kept winning fights, and Simone kept reporting to her parents that she was alive and breathing, then life was definitely good.

* * *

"This sucks! Are you trying to ruin my life here kid?" Sid's voice raged over the sound of the cheering crowd. He struggled to help Kay out of the ring. She'd just been counted out, and had lost her second match in a row.

"I'm sorry!" she wheezed. "I'll do better next time, I promise!"

"There ain't gonna beany next time if you can't get your act together! What did you think you were doing out there, prancing around without hardly throwing a punch!"

"It wasn't my fault, I couldn't get close enough to-"

"I don't want to hear excuses!" Sid's voice became strained as he lifted Kay's arm over his shoulder, dragging her into the tunnel that led out of the arena and toward the dressing room. She leaned heavily against the wall as soon as soon as they were off the sidelines of the ring. He quickly unlaced her gloves, and Kay's hand made its way up to her broken lip instinctively. She pulled it away covered in blood.

"That was the sorriest excuse for a fight I ever saw!" the small man's large voice carried over the sound of the crowd. He and Kay stood near the entrance to the arena, out of view from any prying eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you," she said coolly. "I'm sorry."

"Well sorry ain't good enough kid. If you wanna make it here, you've gotta take it up another level! You've gotta-"

"Sid," a husky voice came from the entrance near the stands. "Johnny wants to see you."

A sigh escaped the mouth of the older man as he nodded his head in understanding. "All right. Tell him I'll be there in a min-"

_"Now."_

Sid paused, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. He rubbed his temples slowly before turning his attention back to Kay. He pointed to the end of the tunnel. "Go down to the locker room and clean yourself up. I'll be back in awhile." With that, he turned around and obediently followed the man up through the stands towards Johnny's main office. Though she had never been in it personally, it was easily viewed through large glass windows above one section of the stands.

Kay let out a groan as soon as Sid had left. She turned her face against the wall and fought to hide the tears that were beginning to spill down her cheeks. How could she ever think she was good enough to make it in Johnny's ring? She knew she was getting Sid in some serious hot water by losing these last two matches, and she couldn't help but wonder if there was something she could have done to change the outcomes. Was Sid right? Was she really just prancing around out there, not even throwing any punches?

Hot tears fell from her eyes as overwhelming exhaustion seemed to swoop down upon her. This was all too much. It was too much work. 'I just want... I just want go to home.'

"You look like you could use a shoulder to cry on," a smooth voice came from behind her. Kay quickly spun around to face the man leaning casually against the opposite wall. "Ugh, or maybe the name of a good plastic surgeon? I know a few that might be able to fix that monstrous lip on your face if you're interested. They do very good work, I can assure you."

A bitter laugh escaped her as she hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What are _you _doing here?"

He shrugged. "Concerned about a fellow human being?"

"I'm sure," she replied sarcastically. "That _is _what you're known for after all, spending all that money of yours on poor needy children, right?"

A slight smile made its way across his face as he surveyed the beaten and bruised girl before him. "Indeed. Anyway, I was just curious- how does one go about getting an illegal, not to mention filthy, job as an unprofessional boxer of all things?"

"Hard work. Talent. What do you _really_ want? I don't have time to waste chatting up a storm with a complete stranger."

"Well now, I'm hardly a complete stranger am I? You know who I am."

"The whole damn _world _knows who you are. I just meant-"

"Yes, I _know _what you meant," he waved her off. "I've come to see you because I have a proposal that I hope will capture your attention."

A pause. "I'm listening."

"I want you to go on a date with me."

"What? You have _got_ to be kidding," she shook her head, forcing herself to move in the direction of the locker room.

"Just one date," he called after her. "That's all I'm asking!"

"Dream on."

"I'll make up for the loss you've suffered tonight!" She froze. Make up the loss? What did he mean? "Ah, so I see I've captured your attention after all. Come back here and face me when I'm talking to you."

It took all her willpower not to keep walking. Against her better judgment, Kay made her way back to the entrance of the arena. People could be heard cheering loudly as the start of another fight began. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I thought I'd already told you that. I want to take you on a date. My treat of course."

"And what did you mean when you said you'd make up my losses from tonight?"

"Listen Kay, I've seen you fight. I've seen you take down men twice your size, and to be honest, it makes you look really hot," he smirked.

"I'm flattered," she replied, her tone flat and icy. "I wouldn't have thought someone like you would even set foot in a place like this."

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me, now isn't there? This isn't the only place I've seen you, you know. I've watched you. Yes, I've watched you a number of times, and don't squirm like that, it doesn't suit you."

"You've _watched _me? How? When?"

"Please, I didn't mean like _that. _I've seen you around, that's all. _Chardenoux, Chez Geraud, _the Country Club. At first I was surprised, I admit, to see you in such expensive places."

"Cut to the chase will you?"

"All right, if that's what you want. Just come on one date with me; that's all I'm asking. I'll pay for it."

"I can afford my own meals you know."

"Oh, can you now?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "After tonight, I'd be surprised if you could afford a burger from Mc-whatever it's called. Spend an evening with me, however, and you won't leave empty handed."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well, I certainly hope so, because I really don't want to have to spell it out for you. I've heard from certain sources that you've got a pretty capable head on your shoulders."

"You're going to pay me to go on dates with you? Are you serious?"

"Not dates, just _date. _As in the singular sense. One has to do the research on a product before they invest in it you know."

Kay rolled her eyes. "How romantic."

"I take it that's a yes then?"

She hesitated only briefly before her thirst for money got the better of her. "Do I even have a choice? Fox Crane gets what Fox Crane wants it seems."

"Yeah, that's basically the gist of it," he smiled. He watched contently as she turned away from him and started to make her way down the tunnel. "I'll send a car to pick you up around eight! On Saturday! We don't want you to be seen in public with that lip, now do we?"


End file.
